May Angels Lead Us In
by Broadway Belle
Summary: [HIATUS!] S&S with some C&T. Sakura is dating Syaoran's best friend when he is killed in what they are told is an accident. 2 years later Sakura and Syaoran meet once again...R&R, please! [formerly 'Untitled']
1. Chapter 01

**Authors Note: ****Hey guys! I've totally revamped this chapter and plan on revamping the others because after not updating for a long time I decided to come back and read my own story. Truth is, I think the writing was horrible. I'm making it something a bit better than it was starting with Chapter 01. _Reviews are encouraged and asked for_ so I can know what you think. If nobody is reading this story I won't bother finishing it, so please let me know! I never finished the story the first time around because I was getting no reviews. Well, until next time, enjoy the new and improved Chapter One. Oh and I know it sucks that the fic is still untitled. Any title ideas would be greatly appreciated. I'm not good at naming things...**

_Chapter 01 Updated On: 28, June 2005_

* * *

Syaoran Li buried his head in his hands. He seldom ever left his room except to buy the wine that fed his new habit. It had been two yeas since the death of his dear friend Eriol Hiiragizawa and life hadn't been the same since. Syaoran's dreary apartment was so littered with wine bottles and garbage that you could hardly see any his belongings underneath it all. Sitting upon his desk, though, was a dusty picture of three smiling figures standing in front of a lit up carousel just after the sun had disappeared for the evening. They were Syaoran, Eriol, and Eriol's love- Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura and Eriol were engaged to be married at 24, shortly before the accident that killed him. The last time Syaoran had seen Sakura was at Eriol's funeral. He had heard a multitude of rumors such as she had moved to Paris, committed suicide, gotten married to some rich businessman... None of that mattered though. Nothing anybody did would bring back his best friend. 

Takashi Yamazaki burst into the room, breaking Syaoran from his thoughts. "Syaoran! Dah'ling!" he said in an exaggeratedly feminine tone. 'Great...' Syaoran thought sarcastically. This ritual has started earlier in the year. Every time this occurred he'd either want Syaoran to come out into the world and go to a strip club or to some other sort of night spot. "What is it, Yamazaki?" he bit out. Takashi frowned at his friend's drastic personality change that had occurred after Eriol's death. He no longer saw the Syaoran that Eriol had introduced him to back in high school. A man who was full loneliness, despair, hate and sadness had engulfed the lively young man he once knew. All Takashi wanted to do was bring the old Syaoran back to life- to ignite that flame that used to burn in his amber eyes. "Come on buddy, let's go to Silver's and get so drunk that our mothers wouldn't even say they knew us."

Syaoran grumbled in distaste. "Why bother?" With that Takashi let out an exasperated sigh knowing he had to say it. "Because Eriol would've hated to see you like this! You've become a dirty little hobbit! Do you think he'd enjoy that you never leave your room or take care of yourself? It's time for you to get up and shave your face, put on some clean clothes, and meet me downstairs so you can join me for a night on the town. Okay?"

Taking the words in, Syaoran realized that it was true. Eriol wouldn't want to be friends with a smelly, dirty, cold-hearted shut-in. As he walked into the bathroom for a nice hot shower, Takashi smiled and left him a note saying to meet him in the lobby when he was done getting ready.

**----------------------------------------------------**

The lovely Sakura Kinomoto was truly heart-broken over the death of Eriol, but she had realized early on the Eriol would hate to see her as the mess she had become. Immediately she tried to return to normal for his and her own sake and now, at 26, was finally back in the swing of life. In memory of her love she never removed the necklace he had given her in place of an engagement ring. Hanging from a golden chain, upon the nape of her neck lay a small star within of a winged pink ring. It truly was more beautiful than any engagement ring he could have given her.

Now, Sakura stood waiting outside of her family's mansion for her friend, Chiharu Mihara. Sakura didn't feel like another high class party that only her Eriol was able to get her through without going completely insane. "Sakura!" Chiharu called from just beyond the iron bars of the large iron fence. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she rushed through the gate. "I thought you'd never get here." she laughed upon reaching Chiharu. Sakura

Now, Sakura stood waiting outside of her family's mansion for her friend, Chiharu Mihara. She didn't feel like attending another high class party that only her Eriol was able to get her through without going completely insane. "Sakura!" Chiharu called from just beyond the iron bars of their large iron fence. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she rushed through the gate. "I thought you'd never get here." she laughed upon reaching Chiharu. The two climbed into the back of Chiharu's black Mercedes that was headed towards Silver's. As the driver pulled away from the curb Sakura laughed at escaping the party that most other people would have loved to go to. "I hear that Terada Yoshiyuki will be attending the party tonight." Chiharu stated raising her eyebrows suggestively. Terada Yoshiyuki was a very powerful business man that owned a massive luxury hotel chain along with a multitude of smaller moneymaking businesses.

"Yoshiyuki? Why?" Sakura raised a delicate eyebrow at the thought.

"My father said that he was going in hopes of finding a beautiful bride."

"Why would he go to one of my families parties to find someone to marry?" she laughed.

"Your family quite wealthy so I don't see why he wouldn't go. Ha ha, you'd better watch your back. He might choose you." She joked. "Have you ever seen him?"

"I haven't and I don't really want to. He's probably just some snide jerk looking for some young girl to screw around with."

"Hmm... so I wonder if Sakura doesn't want to meet Terada."

The duo laughed over the comment before falling into a silence. Chiharu chose to break it though asking the question that had been on her mind. "Sakura... why are we going to Silver's tonight?" Sakura sighed at this. "You're gonna think I'm crazy but... I had a dream last night... Eriol was there and he told me to... he told me to find someone... I think I'll know when I see who he was talking about..." "So why do I have to come with you?" "Because I can't do this alone..." This brought them back into a silence that lasted for the rest of the ride.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Takashi and Syaoran arrived at Silver's shortly after they met in the apartment lobby. Syaoran looked like the old Syaoran, save his unruly shaggy hair that hadn't been cut in quite some time. Unfortunately, looks were as far as the old Syaoran went. Women flocked to him but he ignored any advances they made. Men tried to start up conversations but he just walked away having no desire to speak with the strangers. 'Well at least he cleaned up...' Takashi thought sadly. He wished Syaoran would just snap out of it and go back to the way he once was.

Syaoran didn't want to disappoint Takashi but everywhere he looked he saw friends laughing and having fun and it made him miss Eriol terribly. The two had been best friends since Eriol moved to Japan from England in the first grade. They were practically attached for so many years. Sure, he had other friends but Eriol was the only one who understood Syaoran inside and out.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Sakura and Chiharu were engulfed in the loud music the second they stepped into the club. It pulsated through everyone from the bar on one end to the lounge on the other.

"How about we spilt up? Maybe we'll find this guy quicker that way." Sakura was looking around at all the people trying to find whomever she was supposed to be looking for.

"Right. The mystery man. " Chiharu smiled having no clue who her friend intended to find that night.

"Don't make fun of me." Sakura giggled, "You go over to the bar and I'll look over there. Sound ok?"

"Alrighty. Not a problem. But I hope you don't mind if I do a little boy scouting of my own."

"I'll come and get you if I find him. Have fun looking for your own dream man." she sighed, and with that she disappeared into the large crowd.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Chiharu walked up to the bar and ordered a piña colada as she eyed the handsome dark haired young man sitting next to her. He was wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his abs and a pair of extremely worn blue jeans.

"I'm Chiharu." She said extending her hand to him.

"Takashi." He replied taking her hand and kissing it rather than shaking it. Chiharu blushed making Takashi think the night wouldn't be such a total waste of his time.Both smiled at one another as they started chatting over the loud music.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Sakura was walking through the lounge with her eyes on the dance floor trying to find whomever she was searching for. In fact, she was so absorbed in her search she didn't see the man she ended up bumping into. Sakura looked up apologetically but was taken aback by the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen. Beautiful and yet they seemed so familiar to her.

"Sorry about that. I'm kinda clumsy sometimes." She apologized when she could finally get the words out.

"That's alright..." He said with a fake smile. All he wanted to do was get out of Silver's and into his apartment where he intended to stay for a couple more months before giving the world another try.

Sakura blushed. "I guess I got so preoccupied with..." She looked for an excuse that wouldn't make her seem crazy. Her eyes landed on the abstract artwork on the wall in front of them. "the art...um...this one is pretty... interesting." She sighed tilting her head to see that it depicted a fairly graphic image of three lovers in bed together. Blinking, she turned her head upright and looked away feeling embarrassed.

"I guess..." the man replied in a sad tone.

"Sorry to pry but is something wrong? If you don't mind telling a stranger who just bumped into you, I'd be glad to listen."

He laughed. "No, it's nothing."

"Guess not. Well, if you change your mind…" Try as she might, Sakura just couldn't take her eyes off him. He was terribly handsome and quite intriguing. He looked at her with a forced smile and those beautiful eyes of his thinking that it would make Takashi happy if he talked to at least one girl. "So... name?" "It's Sakura."

"...S... Sakura Kinomoto?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the new and improved first chapter. _I'm asking for at least 10 reviews of this chapter before I start reposting the next chapters._ After that, I'll have the next chapters up ASAP and if people are liking it then I'll try and finish the story. Special thanks to anjuliet, orlandosangel, Simplicity, Tenshi Lil Cherry Blossom Angel, Tenshi no Kijutsu, SilverLunarStar, ****Sarah, ****Sakuzha, ****blazinggirl, ****CherryBlossomYingFa, & ****anime-lover-forever2007 for reviewing the first time around.**


	2. Chapter 02

**Authors Note: Ok, so I only got half the reviews I wanted but I figure I'll give folks another chance because my story probably doesn't look very appealing, since it doesn't even have a title yet. I've been constantly revising the chapters I already had written and writing new ones. The creative juices have really been flowing. For this chapter I combinedbits of 2 chapters I had originally written to make one since a lot of people on this site seem to enjoy longer chapters. I can't say yet if all of the chapters will be this long or if this one should even be considered 'long'. We'll see.**

_Chapter 02 Updated On: 17, July 2005_

* * *

Syaoran was shocked to see her of all people standing in front of him here and now. "Y-your Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." His voice was unsteady with disbelief.. How could this be? Sakura's eyes widened as the familiarity in his eyes clicked. Syaoran Li, Eriol's best friend. "Syaoran..." she breathed. They hadn't seen each other since the funeral of their beloved friend. Taking a moment to absorb what had just happened they stood dumbfounded at the sight of one another. "I can't believe it's you..." they finally said together, and as if they read each others minds Sakura and Syaoran left Silver's with Chiharu and Takashi long forgotten. 

Sakura quietly followed Syaoran down the narrow cobblestone streets of Tomoeda until they came to an apartment complex with cherry blossom trees on either side of the stoop. Sakura looked around her as they walked through the small lobby that had one old looking couch with a sleeping security guard upon it, a few rows of mail lockers next to the front desk, and a narrow set of wooden stairs leading up in a spiral to the apartments above. Syaoran stopped at the 10th floor apartment and unlocked the door allowing Sakura to enter before himself. It had been a long time since Sakura had been here but she remembered it well. Eriol had lived in the other 10th floor apartment from the time he graduated high school. He had taken her up to the small garden rooftop on a few occasions to watch the sun set or just do some star gazing in each others company.

She had only been in Syaoran's apartment once before a diner date with her love and it had been perfectly tidy. It was clear that he had let things go for she was taken aback by the mess that welcomed her. Syaoran wasn't phased one bit by the papers and empty bottles. She cleared off a chair in the small kitchen as he took a seat on the messy counter. "It's been..." "Two years..." Syaoran finished her sentence. There was a moment of silence as both remembered the day of Eriol's funeral. Each of them had sat with his family and had been asked to give a few words about the wonderful man that had been taken to soon. That day seemed like ages ago.

"So... how have you been...?" Sakura asked timidly.

"It's been a rough two years as you can probably tell." he around looking around the apartment.

"It was rough for me at first but I realized... Eriol wouldn't want to see the mess I'd turned into. I was a pretty sorry sight..." She rubbed her arm in embarrassment looking down.

"I realized that today with help from a friend of mine... So I cleaned myself up and went out... and then you bumped into me... so here we are." Sakura laughed a bit at this. Eriol must have been watching them from heaven... Suddenly something occurred to Sakura that she hadn't thought about before and it brought a clear look of worry and remorse to hear emerald eyes. She looked down before saying, "I... I know that you guys were friends long before I came into the picture... Eriol and I didn't even meet until college... but we fell in love... and I can't help but think that it could have hurt your friendship in some way... because he started spending more time with me... and I'm so sorry if it did... because you always seemed like a wonderful person... and you made him so so happy... Whenever he talked about you his face lit up. He'd smile and laugh telling me about things you two did... I know he made you happy too... And I feel like I took part of that away from you..." Sakura choked this out as some tears sprang to her eyes.

"Do you really feel like you took him away from me?" Syaoran questioned. Sakura slowly and shakily nodded her head and Syaoran started to laugh. She looked up at him with pain in her eyes.

"Why is that funny!" she shouted.

"Because you didn't do anything like that! You made his life better thus making mine better. Plus, I saw him every moment he wasn't with you. He practically lived here even though his apartment was across the hall." He laughed. A thoughtful smile touched Sakura's face, and for a moment their eyes met causing them to blush and quickly look away. They didn't know what but something was there between them. Sakura noticed how relaxing his eyes were when she looked into them. They were beautiful...

Standing up she gave him a thoughtful smile saying, "I should be going... my father is throwing one of his parties tonight..." Syaoran hopped off the counter and gave her a hug incase she was still feeling badly. After he pulled away he strode over to his desk where he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to write his phone number down on.

"Stay in touch. It was really nice seeing you again, Sakura. And... it... it'd be really great if you'd... ya know... come visit sometime." Syaoran's words came out shy and meek bringing a bright smile to Sakura's beautiful face as she took the paper he offered her.

"Definitely. Thank you." Sakura replied and was about to take her leave when there was a knock on the door.

"That's odd. Usually people just burst in here." Sakura giggled as Takashi walked in with, to her surprise, Chiharu. "Sakura, may I introduce my friend, Takashi Yamazaki. Takashi, this is Sakura Kinomoto." Syaoran introduced the two who shook hands. "Well, this is my friend- Chiharu, whom Takashi already seems to have met." she gave Chiharu a mischievous grin as she said this. Chiharu playfully hit Sakura in the arm in response.

Sakura found she loved being around Syaoran. He made her feel good though it was strange...When he hugged her it sent a shiver down her spine. There was no time to dwell on it though, for it was getting late. "It was great meeting you Takashi, and Syaoran it was wonderful to see you again but we really must be going." she said, with a bit of regret in her voice. She didn't want to leave.

Chiharu hit herself on the head. "That's right! We have to be at your father's party." she said.

"Thank you for having me here, Syaoran" Sakura said as Chiharu started back downstairs and Takashi went upstairs to his top floor apartment just above Syaoran's.

"Sakura?"

She turned. "Yea?"

"Uh... I'll see you soon?."

"Very soon. Goodnight, Syaoran." Her words came out so sincere that Syaoran knew she was telling the truth. He would see her again very soon. And with that, she was gone. Syaoran closed the door pressing his back against it. His eyebrows furrowed together as thoughts began to plague him.

----------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, are you gonna be ok?" Chiharu noticed Sakura's apprehension as they neared the mansion.

"I don't know. God... I really don't wanna go to this stupid dinner party... I don't wanna meet Terada Yoshiyuki. I don't wanna see my father. Eriol and Touya always made these parties so much better and now Eriol is gone and I have no clue where Touya is... I still haven't heard from him." Unfortunately she never received a single letter or phone call from him. She never heard from him or saw him again. For all she knew he was married or dead. How she wished he would contact her and keep his promise to her.

"We're already late. What will you tell your father?"

"I can't tell him where I really was... He'd be so upset. You know how my father didn't like any of Eriol's friends and he hates any night spots... Chiharu, you know how he acts when he's angry..." she said ending in a whisper for they had reached the door and she just knew her brother was waiting on the other side. He opened the door just as she finished her sentence.

"Sakura, why are you late? Where have you been?" Wei, their butler, asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Where's father?"

"He's been telling Terada Yoshiyuki all about you. The man seems quite eager to meet you."

"Terada? Where are they?"

"Here is my lovely Sakura!" said her father. Beside him was a tall, thin man with short brownish hair.

"Terada, this my young daughter, Sakura. Sakura, darling, this is Terada Yoshiyuki." Fujitaka eyed his daughter in the way he did when he wanted to tell her there would be consequences for any wrong actions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my dear," Terada said, taking her hand to his lips and kissing it.

She put on a fake smile, "A pleasure, sir, but oh," she said putting her other hand on her stomach "I'm so sorry to say I'm not feeling all that well..." Sakura leaned against Chiharu nudging her discretely.

"Oh my... I think Sakura should go rest in her room, don't you sir?" Chihara asked innocently.

"Oh, yes, yes." Terada said with a bit of urgency in his voice.

"Oh, thank you, sir. You are to kind." Sakura said quickly as the two girls hurried upstairs.

Terada Yoshiyuki watched her go up the stairs before turning to Mr. Kinomoto. "I am pleased to inform you that I've found my bride."

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Chiharu feel onto the bed laughing as soon as they were safe in her room.

"What a performance, Sakura!" Chiharu laughed. Sakura did a little curtsey making her friend continue to giggle.

"Yes, yes, well it wasn't terribly hard to fool a fool." Sakura replied in a mocking tone.

Sakura walked into her bathroom and changed into her pink silk pajamas. Chiharu continued to speak to her about Takashi but she couldn't honestly say she was listening all that carefully like she usually did. Her mind drifted off to Syaoran. Was he thinking of her? Had Eriol really sent her to him through her dream? She dismissed it as Chiharu poked her head into the bathroom.

"You listening?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow. Sakura grinned and walked out, hopping up onto her large bed. Chiharu hopped on next to her and Sakura rested her head on the pillow, fully intending to listen to everything Chiharu had to say. Unfortunately that didn't happen. Sakura slipped off into a dream world shortly after her head hit the pillow. Chiharu left laughing at her friend who's mind was clearly on other things.

----------------------------------------------------

For two weeks after the party, Sakura noticed Terada making many trips to the Kinomoto estate and after he came to a dinner with she and her father, her final descision was this: Terada Yoshiyuki was absolutely revolting. Though with that though, a happy one came to her. The pain of her loss had lessened a bit every time she spoke with Syaoran. The two had shared phone calls every few evenings but it didn't help her longing to see him again. There was something about Syaoran- maybe something in his eyes that took her breath away. At night she would go to her balcony and look up at the starry heavens, as Syaoran would grace her thoughts. But how could it be? Sakura felt unfaithful to Eriol but she knew she was falling for his best friend... Did he feel the same way?

Chiharu looked at her friend shaking her head from her perch on the window seat. Sakura lay upon her bed looking up at the ceiling. Chiharu could tell that Sakura wanted to see Syaoran and truth be told she wanted to see Takashi as well. She had so enjoyed his company at the bar and had to admit that he was quite a story teller. He really made her laugh.

"Sakura, just go see him! Please, stop tormenting yourself."

"I will...maybe today...but..." Sakura trailed off thinking of her father's disapproval and the confusion she felt over Eriol.

"I've never seen you like this. It's like he has you under a spell."

"Anything is possible... I felt almost entranced by his eyes... and what a smile."

"Interesting..."

"You like his friend... Takashi is it? I could see it." She looked to her friend giving a sweet smile as Chiharu blushed.

"Please. Don't be silly, Sakura. I don't feel for Takashi but you and Syaoran could be another story." Chiharu threw a pillow at her friend and Sakura caught it before it hit her directly in the face. She rolled over onto her stomach and rolled her eyes knowing full well that she was lying about that Takashi. "You're just in denial." she laughed causing Chiharu to throw another small pink pillow at her. "Fine, fine, I...just might have some feelings for him. Thus, I'll just have to see him, won't I? And while we're at it, you have to see Syaoran."

"Yeah..." she sighed. 'But Eriol...'

----------------------------------------------------

Syaoran has changed since he saw Sakura again. It was like before Eriol had passed. Takashi welcome the transformation. His friend was finally back after so long.

Syaoran couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. Her face, creamy skin, emerald eyes, melodic voice, and a smile that could probably light up any room she entered. His heart raced at the thought of her back in his apartment. Then he stopped, and took a deep breath. "Syaoran, what's wrong with you? You can't do this... She is Eriol's and he is your best friend. He's gone but it... It just wouldn't be right..." He walked to his window. It had been two weeks, two whole weeks, since they had been reunited. He missed her and desperately longed to see her again.

'This...This is wrong...'

Syaoran wanted to hold her, kiss her, and...some things he was ashamed for wanting from her. The things he would do to see her again... "Syaoran, are you in love?" Takashi asked with a hint of remorse. He knew what Syaoran was thinking about Sakura and Eriol. Syaoran felt his face heat up at the question. "Am I that transparent?" he asked, turning his head from the window.

"Not one soul can hide love in their eyes... Not even you." he stated very matter of factly. "I've never seen you like this before. It must be love." Syaoran turned back to the window. Eriol was his best friend, but Sakura... Could Eriol have sent Sakura to him, or was he just kidding himself? "I can't get her out of my head." he said turning back to his friend. "What's the matter with me..." He said in a low voice followed by a deep sigh.

**

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed the new and improved second chapter. _Please, i'm asking for at least 10 reviews of this chapter before I repost the new and improved next chapter._ I really don't want to be wasting my time writing when nobody is reading. It makes me feel kinda stupid. If people are liking it then I'll try and finish the story this time around. Thanks to dbzgtfan2004, silver-angel-sakura, Black Wolf** **Chics, silent-moments, and Pink Babie for reviewing the first chapter. Thanks to ****blazinggirl, ****Geneveive****, and ****silver-angel-sakura ****for putting this story on their favorites lists as well as ****internal demon ****and ****silent-moments ****for putting this story on their alerts.**


End file.
